Échappée nocturne
by Elenwe-Milya
Summary: Au cœur du désert se joue une bien étrange scène. Moment merveilleux échappé de la réalité pour un instant, un enfant rit avec son ami. (défi du Poney)


Bonjour, bonjour (ou bonsoir, ça peut aussi marcher hein, choisissez!). Voilà ma réponse au défi 42 du Poney Fringant "Le Harad".  
Ecrit en urgence au dernier moment (comme souvent ceci dit...), j'espère que ce petit écrit vous plaira!

Ah oui, et évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de Tolkien et de ses héritiers et je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fic (mais j'accepte quand même les dons hein! Oui, je sors...)

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

**Échappée**** nocturne**

L'enfant s'échappa de chez lui dès que possible. Il courut à travers les rues du village, désertes à cette heure de la nuit, et s'enfonça sans bruit dans les ténèbres habitant l'extérieur. Il filait comme le vent, ses cheveux et sa peau sombres se confondant avec l'obscurité et l'aurait-on cherché, nul n'aurait pu le trouver. Les enfants détiennent l'art de se rendre invisible pour protéger leurs secrets. Et celui-ci en possédait justement un, incroyablement gros. Presque autant qu'une maison.

Il courut longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les derniers feux du village aient été totalement engloutis par la nuit, jusqu'à ce que la lumière argentée de la lune, seule, éclaire doucement son chemin. Lumière par ailleurs tout à fait inutile car l'enfant n'aurait pu se tromper, même dans les ténèbres les plus complètes.

Il arriva ainsi à une place encore ignorée des hommes, que nul adulte n'avait jamais explorée et qui avait tout pour le garçon d'un paradis. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que cet oasis de pureté ait été préservé car il recelait bien des trésors. La végétation, si rare dans ce pays aride, y abondait et l'enfant ne manquait pas de s'extasier à chacune de ses visites devant la beauté des fleurs exotiques et leurs parfums entêtants. Ce jardin fabuleux semblait sortir de nulle part, au milieu du désert et nul ne savait quel caprice divin l'avait déposé là. Les branches des arbres se courbaient doucement sous le poids du vent, bruissaient de plaisir et murmuraient quelque chanson inconnue. Les fleurs dansaient aussi, et agitaient leurs pétales en un ballet féerique. Mais toute leur beauté ne pouvait rivaliser avec le trésor que recelait le jardin: un lac. Un simple lac aux eaux tranquilles, comme on en voit tant mais qui n'avait de cesse d'émerveiller l'enfant, lui qui n'en connaissait aucun autre.

C'est au coeur de ce lac qu'il le retrouva, occupé à se baigner gaiement. En l'apercevant, l'enfant poussa un cri de joie et sauta dans les eaux limpides du lac en l'appelant. Au son de sa voix, le Mûmak interrompit sa baignade et poussa un barrissement joyeux. Il saisit le petit garçon de sa trompe et l'agita tendrement dans les airs, comme chaque fois. Et comme chaque fois, l'enfant riait aux éclats, et la lune éclairait ses dents si blanches, que contrastait sa peau si sombre. Le Mûmak finit par le reposer dans l'eau et l'ébouriffa doucement. Le garçon riait toujours et jouait avec lui. A sa demande, le Mûmak s'allongea dans l'eau et l'enfant entrepris de frotter sa peau rugueuse à l'aide d'une énorme pierre. Son compagnon en barrissait de plaisir et éclaboussait joyeusement autour de lui.

Comme presque toutes les nuits, les étoiles assistèrent silencieusement à un spectacle enchanteur. Comme dans un rêve, l'enfant et le Mûmak riaient ensemble et jouaient, sans se soucier de rien. L'énorme animal, bien que n'ayant pas encore atteint sa taille adulte, était déjà imposant et c'était merveille que de le voir obéir aux moindres désirs de l'enfant et tout faire pour l'amuser. La lune, complice de leurs jeux, les éclairaient de ses rayons argentés et semblait rire avec eux.

L'enfant s'endormit finalement, allongé sur son gigantesque ami et l'énorme Mûmak s'immobilisa totalement, veillant en silence sur son sommeil et ses rêves.

Sans doute un jour les parents du garçons se sont-ils aperçus de ses escapades nocturnes et l'ont empêché de sortir, sans doute un jour le Mûmak a-t-il quitté l'oasis pour retrouver les siens, sans doute un jour l'enfant est-il devenu un homme et est parti au nord, rejoindre le Seigneur Noir, sans doute le Mûmak l'y a-t-il rejoint sans le savoir, sans doute un jour sont-ils tous deux morts sur un champ de bataille, mais en cette heure, l'enfant innocent dormait et cela seul comptait. Et les étoiles et la lune demeurèrent les uniques témoins silencieux de cette amitié.


End file.
